


Tears in your eyes

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the door to find her standing there, crying. For some reason, the sight filled him with fear.</p><p>It was odd, very odd. There was no reason, nothing as far as he could think of that warranted tears, and yet, she was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in your eyes

 

 

 

He opened the door to find her standing there, crying. For some reason, the sight filled him with fear.

 

It was odd, very odd. There was no reason, nothing as far as he could think of that warranted tears, and yet, she was crying.

 

"Di?"

 

She didn’t even turn to look at him.

 

He pushed the door, opening it wider. For the first time he noticed the condition of the room. With every thing strewn about, the room was in a state of confusion. A bag was on the bed, half of its contents spilling out. In the middle of it all, stood his wife, crying.

 

And somehow, everything still looked untouched.

 

Slowly, reluctantly, he inched closer to her. Her shoulders shook as she cried, clutching something in her bloodstained hands.

 

More than the terrified confusion, a sadness gripped him.

 

The doctors had warned them about it. May be they just weren’t supposed to-

 

"Quentin", she sobbed, clutching the fabric in her hands closer.

 

It took him a moment to register her appearance. Her curls mussed up, dressed in one of his t-shirts, with tear streaks on her cheeks, she looked like she had been crying for days.

 

He had teased her about nicking his clothes only the night before. Her current state was impossible.

 

Another sobbing breath, a murmur of his name and he found himself reaching out for her. The need to comfort her was overwhelming.

 

He brought his hand up to her shoulder, moving closer so he could draw her into a hug. They were young, there was nothing stopping them from trying again. May be in a few months, they could once again try for a baby.

 

The visible shiver that passed through her when he squeezed her shoulder surprised him. She still didn’t look up, but now, close enough to see it, he was able to see the soft swell of her abdomen.

 

Not exactly a soft swell, though. She was visibly pregnant.

 

And it was his shirt that she clutched to herself, bloodstain on them and not on her hands.

 

"Quentin.." _  
_

—x—

 

“ _Quentin!”_

 

He almost knocked her over in his haste to sit up, gasping for some much needed air. Ignoring the loud thudding of his heart, he turned to his wife, scanning her form with wild eyes and shaking hands.

 

"Quen", she gasped as he bunched her shirt up, smoothing his hand over the soft swell of her stomach, "Wha-"

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, he pressed a kiss against the small bump, before rising up on his arms to kiss Dinah.

 

She looked up at him with a knowing smile as he pulled back, “Nightmare?”

 

He nodded slowly, lying down with his head against her abdomen. He flung his hands around her, once again brushing his lips against the rounded part. Dinah only chuckled and threaded her fingers through his hair, running them over his scalp in a soothing motion, “Scared, Officer?”

 

"Don’t even joke about it, tweety. I want to be there- hold our little girl, hold you- when she decides to make an appearance."

 

Her fingers paused, only momentarily before they resumed their movements- only this time, they urged him to look up at her.

 

So he did.

 

She pulled him down for another kiss, before pulling back, a seriousness on her face, “You better do that, Officer. Better do that. Because if you don’t, I’m going to find your sorry butt in afterlife, and drag you back here.”

 

He grinned at her words. Every thing felt considerably lighter as he leaned down to kiss her jaw, “It’s not a ‘sorry butt’, though.”

 

”It will be when I am done dragging you back here by ear.”

 

He snorted and pulled her closer, tucking his head in the crook of her neck as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

 

"Quentin?"

 

He hummed, already drowsy once again.

 

"You are not calling me tweety in front of kids. Non negotiable, and shut up."

 

"But-"

 

"Shut up, Officer."

 

"As you wish, Canary."

 

 

 


End file.
